


Just Like You

by george_weasleys_cries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Beta Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: "Beta" Louis is struggling.





	Just Like You

_ It's the guy from the one band _

_ Cigarette in my left hand _

_ Whole world in my right hand _

_ Twenty-five and it's all planned _

_ Night out and it's ten grand _

_ Headlines that I can't stand _

  Louis knew the stchick with management by now. Domesticity doesn’t sell. Yeah the pack is cute, but people will burn out on it quick. No one wants a boring band. Go out. Get drunk. Go home with some beta or omega. Be a beta. And he tries his best to be a good one. 

_ But you only get half of the story _

_ The cash, and the cars, and the glory _

_ No sleep and we party 'til morning _

_ 'Cause nobody cares when you're boring _

  Louis knew all the rumours about him. Cokehead. Drug addict. Whore. Slut. But no one saw what went on behind the scenes. No one saw him having to dry swallow his suppressants because anything else made him throw them right back up. No one saw him crying as he listened to his bestfriends be a pack and leaving him out of it entirely. No one saw him go home after a bender, not to some random person’s house.  **No one cared** . 

_ I'm just like you _

_ Even though my problems look nothing like yours do _

_ Yeah, I get sad, too _

_ And when I'm down I need somebody to talk to _

_ Yeah, I feel the same as you would do _

_ Same stress, same shit to go through _

_ I'm just like you _

_ If you only knew _

     Getting out from a long night out was something that was becoming the normal for Louis. Having Liam scream in his ear however was not. “You are ruining this band Louis Tomlinson! You can’t do this every night! Beta or not I swear to god I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week!” Louis grits his teeth and bears them at Liam, like a beta would (because that’s what he was… a beta). “Try it, Payne I dare you!” so Liam takes him over his knee and spanks him and Louis tries to react like a beta by not melting into the punishment as he so desperately wants to. He lets Liam rub his back for a second before pushing himself up and leaving. Liam is left with one thought. Louis seemed so  **omega** just then.  

_ If I had it my way, pub lunch every Sunday _

_ Cheap beer and it's okay _

_ I wanna lay where she lays _

_ I wanna stay in these days _

_ Gonna smoke and it's okay _

  Louis chain-smoked through three cigarettes before Zayn found him. “Hey don’t do that… I know you’re a beta but it’s not good for your lungs,” Louis puffs the smoke into his face but puts the carton away. “Liam didn’t mean that y'know… he just gets frustrated with you sometimes.” Louis paused before saying, “This is one shit apology,” Zayn huffs out a laugh, “Yeah I know, sorry Lou, really.” Louis tries to beat his omega down at that.  **Bad omega. Making alpha apologize.** He grins and says, “It’s fine.” Zayn frowns, “No it’s not Tommo, he had no right to say those things to you.” 

_ But you only get half of the story _

_ The cash, and the cars, and the glory _

_ Just like everyone else here before me _

_ 'Cause nobody cares when you're boring _

  He goes out again that night. He knows what the headlines will say. He knows what Liam will say. He just doesn't care. He wants the fleeting feeling of warmth he gets when management calls him a good boy. No matter how cheap he feels afterwards. 

_ I'm just like you _

_ Even though my problems look nothing like yours do _

_ Yeah I get sad, too _

_ And when I'm down I need somebody to talk to _

_ Yeah, I feel the same as you do _

_ Same stress, same shit to go through _

_ I'm just like you _

_ If you only knew _

  
  
  



End file.
